JJHH: Remnant Mishaps
by lolrus555
Summary: As one would likely expect, antics and general tomfoolery were an inevitability when Joseph Joestar found himself on Remnant and acquainted himself with the likes of Team RWBY. What you see here is the end-result of them and their friends' many mishaps within the world of Remnant.


**Hello everyone! Since the next chapter of JJHH is nearing completion at the time of writing this, with me likely just needing to proof read to make sure everything's up to code, I decided it was finally time to make this story for all the omakes detailing the many misadventures Joseph will get into while on Remnant! If I got an omake idea and a burst of inspiration, then you can be** **t your ass I'll be posting it here!**

 **Now then, feel free to sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy my attempts at humor.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I've said it once and I'll say it a billion more goddamn times: Disclaimers are fucking worthless.**

* * *

' _Rrrrgh…! Esidisi's blood doesn't got squat on this ungodly heat!'_ Joseph thought irritably as he felt disgusting droplets of sweat roll down his face and body. _'Feels like I'm wading through hot soup out here!'_

It seemed as though another thing that came to Vale in wake of the Vytal festival, in addition to all the transfer students and upcoming dances, were freak heat waves that came out of nowhere and made life absolutely miserable. The cloudless sky above just added insult to injury when any students were forced to cross campus to get to their next class.

The only reason Joseph was out in this sweltering heat on the weekend and not within the confines of the dormitories, which were at least room-temperature, was because he, in all his brilliance, thought he could brave the heat to get himself a refreshing beverage. Beacon's vending machines finally now had Coca-Cola as part of it's stock (Thank _god_ ), so with that in mind, the trickster thought an ice-cold bottle of coke, with cool water still dripping off it like it came straight from an ice bucket, would be the perfect thing to cool him down on this hot and stagnant day.

Unfortunately, the nearly 100 degree weather made a simple walk over to the vending machines outside the courtyard much, _much_ harder than initially anticipated, which brought us back to the present. Currently, the muscular Joestar was taking a seat on one of the benches scattered throughout the campus, hoping for a brief break to maybe enjoy some of his soda on his way back to the dorms.

"Eurgh… after all the stuff I've done and accomplished, who would've thought the great Joseph Joestar would be done in not by reentry into orbit, or milenium old monsters, but by some damn stuffy weather…" Joseph thought aloud, grimacing before using the edge of the bench to pry the bottle cap off his coke and taking a sip. However, the moment the brown liquid came into contact with the brunette's tongue, his eyes widened and it took everything in his power not to spit out the soda with extreme prejudice. Instead, he grit his teeth and swallowed, a look of intense disgust on his face.

It was bad enough that it was boiling out here today, but the fact that his coke was now at a disgusting lukewarm temperature made this entire trip outside feel like a brutal donkey-kick to the gonads.

"...I can't even enjoy an ice-cold coke now… just the freaking hot stuff only the cavemen drink!" Joseph groaned in distaste, wiping the sweat from his brow before leaning back, resting the back of his neck against the bench.

"AH! Hothothothothothot!" He stayed that way for about an instant before recoiling back up like he'd grazed a scalding hot iron… which really wasn't all that off base. As it turned out, benches absorbed heat _really_ easily.

"At least with Mexico it was a freaking dry heat! This though!? This is just torture!" Joseph groaned, taking off his blue cap as he began to desperately fan himself. When the hell was this goddamn heat wave supposed to end!?

"Urgh… tell me about it. I'm _really_ starting to wish black wasn't part of my color scheme." Came a familiar young and feminine voice from behind Joseph. Turning around, the Joestar found himself greeted with all to Team RWBY, the four of them maintaining various states of composure in the heat and all of them carrying what appeared to be beach bags.

"Well this is a surprise! And here I thought I was gonna be the only one wallowing in this heat." Joseph greeted before looking upon Blake specifically, who was tied with Ruby for looking most miserable in this heat. "Specially you. Aren't you supposed to be off brooding and investigating criminal conspiracies?"

"I _can't_ focus in this weather. As much as I want to, I _can't."_ Black grumbled irritably, the bags under her eyes and the sweat dripping down her body not painting a very flattering image.

"Heh, and you saying stuff like that leads me to believe all this heat might just be a blessing in disguise~! It got you to actually go out with us afterall." Yang remarked cheerily, placing an arm around Blake and ignoring the sound of annoyance she made in response. The fiery brawler of Team RWBY certainly looked far more composed and relaxed compared to her sister and partner, but her flushed face and the sweat dripping down her body told a different story. It was certainly hard to ignore with how those beads of sweat rolled down her large… smooth… _soft..._

"Sooooo, any particular reason you're out on a beautiful day like this, _JoJo~?_ " Head snapping upward so quickly that he felt like he got whiplash, Joseph did his damndest to ignore the pleased, flirtful smile on Yang's face, the eye roll Weiss gave him, or the annoyed, displeased look Blake was giving him. (Granted, in her case, it suggested a clear annoyance and dissatisfaction with everyone around her rather than Joseph specifically.) Ruby was too busy wallowing in the heat and waiting impatiently for her team to get a move on to really care.

"Just uh… Just went out to get some soda is all… but that turned out to be a freaking bust." Joseph explained as he smacked his palm against the side of his head in an attempt to clear his mind. And with that said, and as a way to spite the universe, Joseph tilted the soda bottle upside down and callously poured the warm soda onto the concrete walkway. This petty act towards no one in particular had all of Team RWBY looking at their friend questioningly.

"Couldn't you just… put it in the fridge back at the dorm lounge?" Ruby couldn't help but ask, feeling as though dumping an entire bottle of soda for being a little too warm to be a bit of a waste, even if she could understand Joseph's frustration on a day like today.

"It wouldn't be the same, Rubes! I already opened it up and ruined the fizz. Urgh, besides, taking a sip of this warm crap kinda killed my thirst." Joseph explained his reasoning, eyeing the brown puddle beneath him with distaste. "But enough about me, what about you girls? Nobody goes out on a shitty day like today unless you got somewhere you need to be or you're one of those weirdos that can stroll through a freaking desert in stuffy black clothes without a care in the world."

"Well, we all decided that while it might be a bit crowded, spending the day at the school's pool would be a good way to outlast this dreadful heat." Despite Weiss's words, she appeared to be the least affected by the heat among those present. She still maintained her usual air of composed grace, her tone suggested no discomfort, and she wasn't even sweating. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she wore all white, had white hair, was rather pale, and had that whole ice-motif going on.

"Yup, although once all the boys there lay their eyes on me in my swimsuit, I think they're gonna have a lot of trouble cooling down properly." Yang stated with closed eyes and a satisfied smirk on her face. Peaking her eyes open, she looked towards Joseph expecting to see him flustered at the thought of her in some revealing swimwear, only to be confused (and slightly disappointed) to just see a bewildered look on his face.

"Waitwaitwait! Slow down for a second here! There's a _pool_ in this goddamn school!?" Joseph asked incredulously, causing the four girls to look at him with confusion. Did he… honestly not know about Beacon's swimming hall?

"...Yeeeeees?" Ruby answered in an unsure tone, wondering if this was perhaps some kind of trick question.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ _When!?_ How the hell did I not hear about this sooner!? Especially during shitty weather like this!?" The heat-addled Joestar demanded, an infuriated and indignant look on his face.

"It's… been in this school since way before we even started attending classes here, JoJo. You didn't know?" Ruby would've thought that, considering he's been attending this academy with them for a semester and a half, he would've had a decent understandings of the ins and outs of Beacon by now. This was apparently not the case, as it so turned out.

"Of course I didn't know! Why do you think I'm about it now!? Seriously, when the hell was I supposed to hear about this!?"

"Yes, well, maybe if you bothered to be more attentive with your classes, then you would've heard one of our teachers or classmates bring this up." Weiss explained, her own deadpan dryness easily matching the Joestar's. The two had a brief stare-off before Joseph let out a scoff and an eager smirk appeared on his face.

"Ah, whatever. What matters now is the _now,_ and _now,_ I'm gonna get my own swimsuit and go swimming in some ice-cool water!" And without another word, Joseph sprinted off with renewed vigor towards the dormitories, leaving the four girls standing there to process that entire conversation.

"Ah, okay! I guess we'll see you there!" Ruby waved after him.

"It still amazes me that such a keen mind can be so… painfully oblivious to such obvious things." Weiss snarked, crossing her arms. "Especially when you take his accomplishments from before and after he ended up in Remnant into account."

"Well, history _has_ shown on multiple occasions that the greatest minds and creators also end up being painfully eccentric." Blake pointed out before her sour mood returned "Anyway, can we get going already? If we have to stand around in this heat any longer than necessary, I think I'm going to rip my ears off in frustration. Both sets."

"Oh man, you know the heat's bad when even the kitty is fine with getting wet! Well girls, let's go soak this pussy!" Yang remarked cheerily, ignoring her teammates' groans of distaste as she led the way to the swimming hall.

 *****O*****

 _Ahhhhhhhh~!_ This is life~!" Ruby sighed blissfully as she floated face-up in the water, relishing in the feeling of most of her body being submerged. Being the most eager and easily the quickest among her team, the silver-eyed girl was the first of her team to get changed into her swimsuit and didn't hesitate to throw herself into the large public-use pool. Her swimsuit was also a rather straightforward affair, being a simple, red one-piece resembling a school swimsuit that did a good job of hugging and showing off her young, supple body.

"Phew, you're telling me. Reminds me of when I got to visit the beach back in Vacuo." Came a familiar boyish voice out of her field of vision. Reorienting himself in the water, Ruby saw Sun casually and lethargically lazing on a water tube, his yellow monkey tail occasionally splashing about in the water behind him.

"Isn't this supposed to be the part where you say it was way better there cause the heat there was 'dry?'" Ruby asked jokingly, eyeing what the monkey faunus was wearing and failing to suppress her laughter as she did so. The reason for Ruby's amusement stemmed from the fact that aside from a lack of shoes and donning a set of tacky-looking tropical swim trunks, Sun's appearance was virtually unchanged from the norm, still donning his (now-soaked through) white button-up shirt and red wrist bracers. "Hehe! That's some really appropriate swimming clothes you got on, Sun!"

"I dress to impress~." Sun boasted with an endearingly dorky and proud smile. "So, I'm guessing if you're here, then the rest of the girls are too?"

"Yup! Yang, Weiss, and Blake are still changing into their swimsuits. What about your team?" Ruby asked cheerily as her eyes began to wander around her surrounding environment. As one could likely expect from a school as extravagant, highly funded, and prestigious as Beacon, it's public swimming hall matched the rest of the academy's impressive standards. Scattered throughout the large, 150 meter long pool were various students of the academy, splashing through the cool and deep waters without a care in the world. Outside the pool itself were a plentiful number of academy students either relaxing on lounge chairs or just chatting it up among their classmates. The swimming hall's architecture and design also lived up to the rest of Beacon's standards, with a high glass roof providing natural illumination in addition to the built-in lamps to provide an easy and pleasant time swimming at night and the granite flooring and walling giving off the air of an indoor pool found inside a five-star hotel.

Towards the opposite end of the pool, there was a large diving board available to anyone who wanted to make some large ripples and to anyone who was thirsty, there were two vending machines on opposite ends of the hall along with water fountains scattered about the walls. It was during this look over the hall that Ruby saw two of Team SSSN's members, Scarlet and Sage, currently talking it up with a group of girls clad in some stylish and revealing bikinis. Or rather, Sage was doing all the talking while Sage just stood behind to his partner's left with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well to start off, as you can probably see there, Scarlet's trying to pick up some girls and forcibly made Sage his wingman in the process." Sun narrated, amusement clear in his voice as he and Ruby watched a large, dark-skinned young man with a build rivalling Joseph's anxiously trying to look anywhere but towards the group of attractive girls in swimsuits. Amusingly enough, while Sage was getting some attention from the girls, it was clear to see from the way they gravitated towards him that they were more interested in Sage. "As for Neptune… well…"

As he spoke, the monkey faunus's gaze turned towards the lifeguard's post, which was currently being manned by Ms. Goodwitch, who despite looking as stern as ever, was donning a rather attractive purple bikini that was either… quite fitting or quite surprising for a woman of her disposition. However, Sun's focus wasn't on the sight of the incredibly attractive, tall, and busty blonde woman in a bikini that gave off the air of a dominatrix, but rather on a completely unrelated sight behind the post. Upon laying his eyes on it, Sun's expression went from amused to a combination of exasperated and embarrassed.

Following Sun's gaze, Ruby failed to suppress her laughter when she saw Neptune. Currently, the trident wielder was leaning against the wall next to one of the vending machines. His relaxed posture and nonchalant expression would've given off the air of a relaxed, cool-as-a-cucumber dude that the bluenette always went out of the way to exude…

...If it wasn't for the fact that he was still fully clothed in his usual attire, had several floaties on his arms and legs, and had a large water tube not unlike the one Sun was currently using fitted around his waist, all topped off by his orange goggles covering his eyes.

"He's uh… got a bit of cold feet. In case you didn't notice." Sun groaned out amid Ruby's childish laughter, which only stopped when she accidentally submerged herself under the water and got a mouthful of chlorine water.

"W-What… _What is he wearing!?"_ Ruby sputtered out, accidentally submerging herself doing little to suppress the glee this sight provided her with.

"I… Already told Blake about this, so I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you too… not that he's doing a very good job hiding it anyway." Running a hand down his face, Sun continued. "Neptune's got aquaphobia. He's… well… he's scared shitless of water."

"But… his name is Neptune."

"Yup." Sun agreed tonelessly, putting emphasis on the P in that yup.

"A-And his weapon turns into a trident…!" She continued, slowly but surely sounding more incredulous at what she was hearing.

"That _is_ one of it's features, yeah."

"And… And he has _**blue hair!"**_ Ruby exclaimed that last part, as though that point in particular was the most baffling thing about Neptune now that his fear of water and inability to swim was on the table.

In response to this last statement, Sun made sure to take a semi-long look at his partner, who was still chilling against that wall like he wasn't wearing an armor composed of kid's floatation devices, before turning back to Ruby, looking completely nonchalant. "He _does_ , doesn't he?"

In response to all this, from Sun's nonchalance to the blatantly obvious and absurd lengths of his partner's phobia, Ruby responded in the only way she could. And that was to burst out laughing gleefully. Not even getting her head submerged in the water once more was enough to stop the silver-eyed girl's mirth… even if less oxygen going into the lungs and more water at this point.

With a shake of his head and an amused grin that he couldn't stop no matter how much he tried, Sun simply maneuvered his tail to the back of the submerged and splashing Ruby's head, the rest of his body not shifting from the comfortable spot on his tube, and forced her back upward, causing her to try and intake heavy gasps of air between (literally) breathless giggles. "Not to tell you how to live your life, but if you're gonna keep bursting out laughing and all, then maybe you should get out of the water before it goes down your mouth and nose the wrong way."

" _NEVER!_ I will have my freedom of laughter _and my pooltime!_ _ **AND YOU WILL NOT STOP MEEE!"**_ And with that melodramatic battle-cry, Ruby then used her semblance to paddle away from Sun with the speed of a PWC, sending him and his water tube sloshing off and leaving a trail of of rose petals to flutter down into the water, both of which got her a warning blair from Ms. Goodwitch's whistle.

"Ahhh, I love my life…" Sun couldn't help but chuckle, lying back down into his tube and closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation of refreshingly cool water coming into contact with his scalp. Getting to see a whole new part of the world, attending one of the world's best huntsman schools, getting to meet a bunch of cool new friends and an amazing girl like Blake, and to top it all off, getting to spend a blazing hot summer's day lounging around in a pool. Yeah, Sun knew that he had it good right now.

"Eat your hearts out boys~! And girls, if you feel self-conscious, just know that's totally okay~." Suddenly, an eager and teasing voice spoke up in his direction, causing the monkey faunus to open his eyes.

Even while he was seeing it all upside down, Sun knew that he life just got a whole lot better with what he saw next.

Currently stepping out of the girls' changing room was the rest of Team RWBY, and unlike their brave leader, who was dressed in a _comparatively_ modest one-piece, the rest of the girls were dressed up in a far more eye-catching manner.

At the forefront of the group of three was Yang, with her hands on her wide hips and her entire posture radiating a clear confidence, which was understandable, considering she was currently wearing nothing but her aviators, which were resting comfortably on her forehead, and a revealing yellow side-tie bikini that had her heart of fire emblem resting proudly on the left breast. The garment appeared to be a size too small for Yang, since the bottom dug into her shapely hips slightly and her chest looked as though it was going to pop out of her top at any minute. Altogether, the revealing garment did a good job of making the incredibly beautiful and voluptuous blonde seem even more hot.

To Yang's left, and clearly uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting judging by the scowl that was etched onto her face and her dark red blush, was Blake, and with her current attire in mind, she certainly provided a sight to behold. The cat faunus was currently donning a simple but incredibly revealing and provocative black thong bikini that, like Yang's swimwear, clung to her chest and hips. It was also worth noting that Blake's revealing choice of swimwear did a fantastic job of showing off her surprisingly shapely chest and hips, which were usually easy to miss thanks to her usual choice of attire.

Judging by the satisfied smile on Yang's face from all the attention Blake was getting, it was clear to see that the amber-eyed girl's revealing swimsuit wasn't picked out by her personally.

Rounding all this off was Weiss, who was donning a simple bikini topped off by a silken beach skirt that was in equal parts enticing and elegant. Despite possessing the most petite figure among her team, even when compared to the girl who was three years younger than her, the elegance that she carried even now combined with her snow-white skin left quite the impression on anyone who laid eyes on her.

"...I knew I shouldn't have let you pick out my swimsuit." Blake groaned, covering her impressive bust with her arm (not that it really did anything to help, mind you.) as she tried to ignore the entranced stares she and the rest of her team were getting and her embarrassed blush.

"Well if you actually bothered to accompany us into Vale all those weeks ago, _instead of giving yourself sleep deprivation,_ then it wouldn't have been necessary in the first place." Weiss pointed out dryly before looking just as uncomfortable. "Although I will admit that all the stares we're getting are quite… overwhelming."

"Hm~. No surprises there. Afterall, I'm so hot _I burn._ " Yang boasted with a proud smile, contrasting her teammates by clearly enjoying all the attention they were getting. Her proud smile soon turned into an eager one as she eyed the crystaline waters a few feet away from them. "Anyway, _LAST ONE IN'S A CRACKED DUST CRYSTAL~!"_

And without wasting any time, the jovial blonde cannonballed into the water, coincidentally near her splashing about little sister and causing a splash of water that completely engulfed two girls that took to water like cats (Very literally in one particular case.)

"We… probably should've seen that coming." Weiss groaned as the sisters splashed about gleefully in the pool, wiping the wet fringe out of her face. Blake didn't say anything in response, merely walking over to one of the nearby lounge chairs and lying down in it. Judging by the way she immediately closed her eyes, it seemed to Weiss that Blake was going to take this time to try and get a few hours of sleep in a relatively cool environment… not that she'd be very successful with all the sounds of merriment and commotion going on around them.

And so, Team RWBY proceeded to spend the next half hour enjoying themselves on a hot day, doing so by lounging about, swimming about, and talking among their friends, such as Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune, as well. Currently, Yang was lying on her front on one of the lounge chairs, her bikini top undone and a content smile on her face as she enjoyed the the feeling of UV rays gently warming her skin (One of the many benefits of the hall possessing an open glass ceiling). In the back of her head, the blonde brawler couldn't help but note with clear amusement that the feeling of sunbathing now reminded her of the sensation she felt when using hamon breathing.

' _Makes me wonder if being a hamon user during weather like this makes you more likely to get heatstroke. That'd be like… double the UV exposure, right…?'_ Yang thought absentmindedly, the the peaceful warmth enveloping her like a blanket fresh off the heater and causing her eyelids to feel heavier and heavier. However, just when it felt as though she was about to doze off like Blake did, another thought made it's way into her head that blew away all of her fatigue.

' _Hmm… speaking of hamon… I wonder when JoJo'll get here… And… I wonder… what he'll_ **be wearing!?'**

The moment that seemingly innocent thought made it's way into Yang's head, it caused her eyes to snap open and shoot upwards into an upright position… the latter of which she immediately regretted when she remembered that her top was undone… leaving her large, naked chest in full few of several boys with shit-eating expressions on their faces... and even a few girls that looked just as interested.

 _ ***Fwooooooooom…!***_

' _Hmm...Hm!? Ugh… what is that_ awful _humidity…!?'_ Both Blake and Weiss were soon awoken from their peaceful state of half-sleep as well when they felt a sudden burst of heat to their left and right respectively. With wide eyes the two surprised girls got up from their positions to see a an utterly _furious_ Yang, blood-red eyes and all, directing a glare that could send someone to hell 20 times over towards a group of Beacon students that looked scared shitless as she hastily reapplied her bikini top.

"Yang… what are you doing?" Blake asked slowly, her expression still frozen in surprise as her words seemed to snap the busty blonde out of her stewing fury. Blinking several times, causing her eyes to regain their usual lavender color, Yang noticed both her teammates staring at her in looks of surprising and confusion.

"Oh nothing. Just putting the fear of god into a group of punks that deserve it is all." Yang replied easily, acting as though she wasn't on the verge of erupting in fury not even a moment ago before lying back-down into her lounge chair, her hands placed behind her head. "Besides, that's not important. What _is_ important is that I just realized something that's _bound_ to make this day a lot better." Yang stated with a conspiratorial smile, gesturing for the heiress and cat faunus to come closer. Neither of them able to deny their curiosity, both Weiss and Blake leaned in closer, causing their blonde teammate to wrap her arms around their shoulders and bring them in just a bit closer.

"So… do either of you intelligent girls remember who we ran into on the way over here?" Yang questioned with a half-lidded, knowing smile.

"We… just ran into Joseph." Blake answered, unsure on how to feel regarding the look on her partner's face. It was equally concerning and intriguing.

" _Yes._ And do either of you remember what he said to us before he left?" Yang continued, her knowing expression not fading in the slightest.

"He said he was going to find a swimsuit of his own and go join us." Weiss answered this time, sounding considerably more apprehensive and annoyed than Blake. "Yang, where exactly are you going with this?"

"Alright, I'm going to ask the both of you a very simple question, and once you both get the right answer, you'll see why I'm in such a good mood now~." The blonde answered cryptically, leaning back into her lounge chair once more. "Simply put, how would the two of you describe how JoJo dresses on a daily basis?"

" _Like a male stripper."_ **"Like a prostitute."** The monochrome girls answered without hesitation. One could only deal with a handsome and muscular young man posing in sensual and alluring manners, exposing his midriff all the while, before certain professions come to mind.

"Oh. _Ouch._ I always kinda figured you girls don't mince words, but damn." Yang admitted, momentarily taken aback by her teammate's sheer brutality before she regained her composure. "Uh… anyway, with all that in mind, and considering that's how he dresses on a daily basis, _what do you think he's gonna wear in a place like this, where you can get away with wearing next to nothing?"_

Now _that_ got a reaction out of the two of them, albeit wildly varying ones. Weiss, it was to be expected, going wide-eyed and displaying equal amounts of flusterment and irritation at her blonde teammate's perverted suggestion. "Why am I not surprised that this is the first thing that comes to your mind!?"

"...I don't care." Blake, on the other hand, had only this to say, going back to laying on her front on the lounge chair.

"Urgh, you guys are serious sticks in the mud, you know that?" Yang groaned, only momentarily deterred by her friends' reactions before that opportunistic gleam in her eyes returned. "Come oooooooon, neither of you can really be serious with these reactions, right? We're talking about a guy that dresses and poses like he's a male model coming in here to go swimming. I'm really not gonna be all that surprised if he strides on in here wearing in some revealing cock sock… in faaaact, I'll admit that I'm really hoping that'll be the case."

"I don't care." Blake repeated… in the same completely monotone voice she used before, curiously enough.

"...I'm in equal parts dreading and anticipating whatever it is he's going to prance in here in, that's all I have to say on this matter…" Weiss admitted, hoping to god that whatever the Joestar prances in here wearing won't give her and the rest of her team any embarrassment by association.

"I don't care." Blake repeated once more, apparently having gone onto auto-pilot… or perhaps the thought of the muscular brunette in some very revealing swimwear short-circuited her brain. Yang, however, mistook this for the same kind of annoyance and reluctance Weiss was displaying and simply decided to better persuade the cat faunus… unknowingly just adding more fuel to her fire.

"Don't give me that Blake~. I've known you for more than half a year now and as your oh-so wonderfully close and knowing partner, I can say with certainty that once JoJo sprints in here cannonballing into the water, you're gonna be eyeing him the moment he gets out, completely transfixed, _by all those big droplets off water running down his tan, muscular body, all topped off by a very skimpy, tight and revealing foreign swimsuit~.'_ **(1)** Blake didn't appear to visually react whereas Weiss couldn't help but run a hand down her face at the sheer skeeziness of Yang's words.

What Yang wasn't aware of from this angle was that Blake's eyes had been completely wide and appeared bloodshot ever since her boisterous blonde teammate brought this blood-boiling subject up, complete with blood oozing down from her nose.

"WOOOOOOOO! _**CANNONBALLLLLLL~!**_ " As if on cue, a very familiar brash and masculine voice whooped this exclamation out gleefully that was immediately followed by an explosive _***SPLAAAASH!***_ that resonated all throughout the swimming hall, catching everyone's attention.

"Do I know how to call it or what?" Yang asked rhetorically before noticing, with no small amount of amusement, Blake snapping into a sitting position as she kept her gaze glued on the source of all the rippling fringe on the pool, a great amount of unhinged anticipation on her wide-eyed, bloody face. "Called that too~. Man, I am on a roll today!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's statement, but even she couldn't help but keep her eyes glued on Joseph's underwater form, a morbid curiosity overtaking her as she, her teammates, and a good deal of outside observers looked towards the new source of commotion. Just before Joseph rose out of the water, the white-haired heiress couldn't help but notice the great deal of _red and white_ surrounding the Joestar's form.

"Place your bets girls. Do you think we'll be seeing some boring old trunks, an adventurous speedo, or maybe even something that'll get him thrown out of here for public indecency~?" Nobody bothered to respond to the blonde's joking statement, as they were both too busy watching Joseph's form finally, after what felt like an hour, breached the surface of the water, revealing...

"Oh you've _gotta_ be kidding me."

...The biggest letdown of the blonde huntress's life.

To put things into a proper context, that disappointed statement came from Yang, who found that reality _did not_ live up to her expectations.

To put it simply, everyone was expecting Joseph to be wearing something rather skimpy and revealing, befitting his usual attire. Paradoxically, what they got was the sight of the muscular member of the Joestar family wearing _a_ _ **short-sleeved, red and white striped wetsuit that went down to his ankles.**_

For Yang, the true tragedy of this was that his standard crop-top attire revealed more than this.

.

.

.

"Phew… real scorcher today…" Coco Adel sighed out, incredibly grateful for her aviators as she fanned herself lightly with one hand and placed a dark-blue dust crystal up against her neck with the other… all the while sitting atop the slowly disintegrating corpse of a Beringel, with several of it's brethren's carcasses scattered all around the clearing.

Befitting the hot summer weather, the leader of Team CVFY made sure her current attire wouldn't leave her a ruffled up, sweaty mess in hot clothes that stuck to her. In addition to her iconic beret, aviators, and combat gloves, the combat fashionista was now donning a light-brown blouse and a set of black-jean shorts that cut off at her thighs and was complemented by her belt's golden buckle. This Summer ensemble was all topped off by her gold-rimmed high-heel boots. It was a simple, but nonetheless very appealing outfit that the fashion-savvy girl made work.

"Coco, Coco!" As if on cue, just as Coco was about to get up from her makeshift seat and start looking for the rest of her team, the sound of her meek bunny faunus Bunny beat her to the punch. Looking towards the source of the voice, the fashionista saw Velvet jogging out of the clearing and towards her, looking quite flushed and sweat running down her forehead. "I just checked in with Fox and Yatsutashi. I think that for the time being, we've managed to clear out all the Grimm in the area… or at the very least, all the elites."

It was clear to see from her drooping ears, rolled up sleeves, unzipped jacket, and the way her black underclothes looked matted with sweat that Velvet wasn't doing too well in this soupy humidity. With that in mind, and realizing that Velvet would be highly at risk to catch heatstroke if they kept up like this, Coco decided now as as good a time as any to slow down for a bit. They could pick this mission back up at a later, less miserably humid time. "Good going Velv. Anyway, since it looks like you're about to pass out from heat stroke any second now, I think it's about high-time we take a break." As she said this, she tossed the ice dust crystal she was holding over to Velvet, who let out an incredibly pleased sound as she pressed it up against her wrists and neck, cooling her down substantially. "We'll take it easy for a few hours then start flushing out the stragglers at sundown. Hmm… we keep this up and we should be homeward bound before the week's end."

"Ah… that's good to hear. Although it's a shame that we're still bound to miss out on the dance no matter how quickly we finish things up. Especially since we were meant to be the ones organizing it…"

"Eh, that whole thing was supposed to be a formal affair anyway. You won't see me shedding any tears over missing out on something like _that._ " overly-glittery dresses and that kind of stuffy etiquette just weren't Coco's speed.

" _ **Hurk...!"**_

However, before they could continue any further, Coco stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Velvet make some kind of pained gutteral sound that came from the back of her throat.

"Velvet? What's wrong…!?" With the feeling of pins and needles stabbing into the back of her neck and all around her shoulders, Coco's head whipped around to see her meek teammate hunched forward slightly with an expression of pure dread on her face. It was the type of look on your face you'd get when you _just_ came back from a vacation overseas and you _just_ realized that you left your scroll or something of equal or greater performance in the hotel you were staying at. This expression, combined with the way her face took up a blue tint and the beads of sweat running down her face with renewed vigor didn't paint a very flattering image.

"...Did you shove that Dust crystal I gave you down your throat or something, what's with that face!?" Unable to hide her concern, Coco immediately went to her teammate's side and prepared to to slap her back in attempt to dislodge whatever was causing her to start choking up, but was stopped when Velvet suddenly held up a hand.

"N-No Coco, it's nothing like that. I'm fine _physically,_ it's just… I don't know why… but this ungodly feeling of utter _ **disappointment**_ and let-down just ran through my very being." Velvet managed after she took a moment to recompose herself. Now, the bunny faunus looked less like something went down her throat the wrong way and more appropriately rather disappointed with something… whatever that _something_ may be.

In response to such a strange statement combined with the way it caused Velvet to look like she was on the verge of choking, Coco responded in the only way she could think to. "What?"

 *****O*****

"Pheeew! I feel like a new man now! A dip in some cool water was exactly what I needed today~! Heh… Reminds me of when I snuck off to go swimming in the ocean around Air Supplena…" Joseph mused happily, too busy riding off the high of complete and utter refreshment that he failed to notice Yang's (and Blake's) let down stares, the incredulous look on Weiss's face, or the various stares he was getting from various students for his loud entrance. For a brief moment, the Joestar was up in his own little world.

"So… this is the girl equivalent to blue balls, huh?" Yang grumbled to herself, looking comically downcast from all of this as a similarly sullen Blake put a hand on her shoulder in consolation.

 _ ***ZIP!***_

"mmmm-HMM!" (Aaaaand TIME!) Came the muffled voice of Ruby as she zipped back into the swimming hall, having braved the horrific humidity outside like the courageous and brave leader that she was to get her teammates some frozen treats. Bundled in her arms were a bunch of plastic-sealed treats that were delightfully cool to the touch and looked incredibly tasty and appetizing.

"Mmm-hmhm-hm-hm-mh-HM!" (Fresh out of the common room's freezer without any signs of melting!) Ruby said with triumph in her tone… or at least as much as she could muster while she had a strawberry popsicle resting between her lips. With a muffled sound of irritation, Ruby quickly placed all the treats on a nearby table before taking a bite out of the popsicle, making a pleased sound as she chewed before speaking up once more. "Uh… I was trying to say that I got plenty of ice cream and pops out from the common room's freezer."

"Record timing as usual sis." Yang couldn't help but laugh despite her sullen mood.

"Alright, so I got some orange popsicles with a cream filling for Blake, some tasty sherbert, and finallyJOJO WHAT IS _**THAT!?"**_ That last statement was a combination of blindsided surprise and utter mirth since during that explanation to her team members, Ruby's silver eyes wandered and coincidentally happened upon Joseph's loud and incredibly doofy-looking wetsuit. In response to being addressed in such a loud and sudden manner, Joseph was brought out of his thoughts and looked towards Ruby in confusion.

"...It's… just my swimsuit. Why're you looking at my like I've grown a 2nd head, huh?" Joseph answered simply, unable to understand why the immature girl looked to be on the verge of laughter… or why Yang and Blake looked so disappointed, now that that he was paying proper attention to his surroundings.

"Srnk-PFFT! D-Did your grandma buy that for you!?" Ruby exclaimed gleefully, her giggles on the verge of turning into full-blown laughter. However, rather than look slighted or insulted, Joseph just looked surprised by what Ruby just said.

"Huh? How'd you know that my granny Erina bought me something like this back when I was younger?" The genuine, oblivious surprise and curiosity Joseph radiated just then was the straw that broke the camel's back for Ruby.

" _ **PFFFFT-! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~! Hehehehehe!"**_ Unable to stop herself any longer, Ruby burst out laughing at just how lame and contrasting Joseph's swimming attire was to his usual clothes. Seeing the excitable young girl laughing at him like this brought forth a combination of indignance and self-consciousness to the Joestar.

"H-Hey now! Don't you dare go and insult something my granny got me! You're lucky I don't hit girls if I can help it or I'd kick your shit in you little… tiny bastard!" The way Joseph's threat fell apart at the end there only furthered the scythe wielder's ever-increasing mirth, causing her to collapse to the floor as her hysterical laughter continued.

"Regardless of how crude Ruby is, you _do_ have to admit that your choice of swimwear is rather outdated, Joseph." Weiss couldn't help but point out, once again taking Joseph by surprise. Was swimwear like that really commonplace back in his own world? That seemed to be the case with how he kept reacting to everyone's words.

"Really? You think so? Swimsuits like these were pretty trendy back in England and America." Joseph noted, sounding genuinely surprised by Weiss's words as he pinched and held out some of the wetsuit's fabric on his chest. However, his expression soon changed from confusion to one of shock when he got a good look at the all-girl team. "But more to the point…"

"Why the hell are you girls giving me grief over what _I'm_ wearing when you three and a bunch of other ladies around here are running around in their damn skivvies!?" The brunette exclaimed, instinctively placing his palm on the side of his face as he in equal parts tried not to stare at the girls' exposed bodies and gleefully ate the sight it up with his eyes. "The only girl around here that's even half-way decent is Ruby, and she's still wearing some crazy-adventurous leotard!"

"Uh… thanks?" Ruby said with uncertainty, not quite sure how to feel about that remark.

"Just what are you going on about now? What, do they not have bikinis in your own world?" Weiss asked with irritation and slight embarrassment, tugging her beach skirt to the side.

"Is that what they call it around here? Cause it just looks to me like you three and a bunch of other people here are running around half-naked." Joseph shot back, clearly under the assumption that this was some sort of elaborate prank on him. (Not a particularly _bad_ one, cause he wasn't about to start complaining about seeing so much nice skin, but still!) However, the humorless expressions on Team RWBY's faces caused Joseph's expression to quickly morph into one of bewildered surprise. "Are you girls _seriously_ telling me that those scraps you're wearing actually qualifies for a girl's swimsuit around here?"

"Uh… yeah, these are bikinis. They're pretty commonplace swimsuits for women all around Remnant." Yang answered as she gestured towards her own scantily clad form, caught between confusion and natural intrigue as she and the rest of her team seemingly learned about another difference between Remnant and the world Joseph hailed from.

"W-Wait… are you seriously telling me that around here, something like _that_ is a swimsuit line!? And a _popular_ one considering how much skin I'm suddenly noticing…!?" Joseph exclaimed incredulously, getting some nods of affirmation from the four of them. After another moment of shock on his part, his expression morphed into the same skeezy, opportunistic, self-satisfied smirk he had on his face he had when he managed to secure a certain _**golden opportunity**_ the day he defeated Esidisi. " _Wow!_ I already kinda figured the people in this world were adventurous with all the crazy tech and weapons they got, but seeing something as simple and _little_ as this really hammers it home for you, y'know?"

"Nice to hear you found another thing about Remnant that you like, JoJo." Yang chuckled. "And hey, maybe you should try getting into the spirit of things around here yourself! Most guys on Remnant tend to wear something called swimming trunks. If you want, then next time I'm in Vale I could get something for you. Hell, if you want, then I could even get you some swimwear that fits your _usual setup."_ The wording and opportunistic smirk on Yang's face, left her intentions very transparent.

"Ehhh… I'm good. I happen to feel much more comfortable and secure wearing my wetsuit. And besides," Joseph denied before looking a bit more embarrassed. "Wearing the guy equivalent to those 'bikinis' of yours sounds a bit too daring even for me!" The brunette admitted, much to Yang's hidden disappointment.

" _This_ coming from the guy that flaunts his midriff on a daily basis?" Blake stated incredulously.

"Hey, say what you want about me, but all my outfits, no matter how daring, still include a pair of pants!… uh… one notable exception notwithstanding." And before anyone could dwell upon the last part of that statement, Joseph suddenly grabbed Ruby by the back of her neck and one of her legs, hoisted her over his head, and before she could even comprehend what was happening, got thrown straight into the pool with a large splash. Spluttering to the surface, Ruby spat out some water and wiped the wet fringe off her face. Once she recomposed herself, "Uh… what?"

" _That's_ for laughing at me you little runt!" The Joestar exclaimed with great indignance, placing his left arm between his forearm and bicep and pointing straight at the befuddled girl. Her surprise was only temporary however, for her expression soon turned mischievous before she blew a raspberry at Joseph, only furthering his comical anger.

"Cocky little brat! Once I get my hands on you, I'm gonna skip you across this pool like a damn rock!" Joseph declared angrily, jumping right back into the cool waters and splashing towards Ruby, who already propelled herself away from him with great ease.

"Hehe! Alright, but you're gonna have to catch me first, JoJo~!" Ruby teased further, easily paddling backwards and keeping her distance from Joseph, who made big splashes as he paddled, but wasn't making much progress catching up to her in the long run.

Perhaps a statement such as this was reflective of his character?... Probably not.

"Well… that was a… roller coaster of a conversation." Weiss sighed in exasperation as she, Yang, and Blake watched Joseph hopelessly paddle after a very mirthful Ruby, not exactly sure what to feel in wake of that conversation.

"Wellll, getting royally blue-balled notwithstanding, can't deny he has the right idea." Yang noted as she placed a hand on Weiss and Blake's bare shoulders. (While this was happening, Joseph suddenly took Ruby by surprise when he used hamon to slam his palms into the water, leap out in an extravagant manner, and stand on the surface of the liquid, much to the awe of the silver-eyed girl and any onlookers. Of course, Ruby's surprise was rather short lived since immediately after, Joseph tackled her underwater.)

"What, you're actually saying that outdated thing looks good on him?" Weiss asked, raising a brow in wake of the blonde's sudden shift in behavior.

"Nope!" And with that cheery rebuttal, Yang's grip on her teammates' shoulders immediately turned vice-like. _"I mean about throwing people headfirst into water!"_

The two unsuspecting girls could only widen their eyes in horror before Yang threw them straight into the middle of the pool before she herself jumped in with a gleeful whoop.

And so, as one could expect, more general rough housing and relaxation ensued within Beacon's swimming hall. Although it wouldn't be very lady-like of me if I didn't make note of one more interesting event that took place here today, now would it?

Currently, Weiss was leaning against the wall next to one of the vending machines as she sipped on a can of tea with one hand and dried her hair off via a towel with the other. Her thoughts weren't focused on any particular subject and instead was just taking a moment to collect herself amid all the gleeful splashing about and rough-housing.

As she leaned against the wall, she noticed a dripping wet Joseph going up to the vending machine out of the corner of her eye. As he inserted some lien and got himself another bottle of coke, the eccentric hamon practitioner took a spot against the wall that was about an arm's length away from Weiss.

"Ah man! This is freaking paradise! This pool alone is enough to give me a new, shining opinion of this damn school~!" Joseph sighed blissfully, letting out a pleased hum as he gulped down some of his soda, a sight that Weiss only barely stopped herself from snorting at, considering the how he thoughtlessly dumped an entire bottle of the stuff earlier for being too hot.

"For once, I feel no reluctance in agreeing with you. It certainly is a relief that like the rest of the school, the staff spared no expense in constructing this hall." Weiss noted, smiling slightly as she took another sip of her tea. "As good as I am at keeping my composure, even I can't pretend that all the humidity was starting to irritate me."

"I bet! You probably never had to deal with shitty humidity like this back up in that antarctic country of yours, huh?"

"You certainly wouldn't be wrong. Instead of swimming around, one of my favorite pastimes was my caretaker Klein taking me and my sister out sledding." Weiss recalled with a fond smile. Thinking back to speeding down a snowy hill in Nana Schnee's old sled Stardust was a surefire way to put her in a good mood. "Of course, while I still have plenty of fond memories, I won't deny acquiring my glyphs took some of the luster out of sledding down hill. Gaining the power to propel yourself about via magic circles tends to do that."

The brunet could only nod at the white-haired girl's words before the mention of her glyphs put him in a more thoughtful mood.

"You really seemed to luck out with how versatile those glyphs of yours are. You uh… mentioned they were hereditary, right?" Joseph noted, recalling hearing something like this from the heiress back during that fiasco at the docks.

"Indeed they are. Just as hereditary as your hamon is." Weiss answered, likewise recalling such a tidbit during his initial explanation of his power.

"Huh. So how do they even work, anyway? You seem to get a lot of use out of them whenever I see you in action, but I don't think I've ever heard a solid explanation on that whole deal." Weiss couldn't help but raise a brow regarding Joseph's sudden curiosity and bombardment of questions regarding her glyphs, but provided an explanation nonetheless. After giving him a basic explanation of how her semblance worked, and going into detail how she could use Myrtenaster to imbue her glyphs with the various properties of dust, the brunet's green eyes widened before an opportunistic smirk graced his face. The kind that made Weiss blanch in dread. The expression was different, but the heiress was all too familiar with the growing mischief in the Joestar's eyes. She'd know since Ruby and Yang usually adopted it whenever they planned to rope the rest of the team into some kind of hare-brained scheme.

"Now _that's_ some real interesting info there, Weissy! And humor me here, you didn't happen to bring that sword of yours with you to the hall, now did you?" Joseph prodded in that overly chummy tone he used whenever he began to hint towards some mischief.

"...Why are you asking?" In response to this skeptical question, Joseph quickly looked around, making sure there were no prying ears trying to listen in, before he gestured for Weiss to come closer.

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you." Fueled by a morbid sense of curiosity, she let out a sigh and took a few steps forward, bracing herself for whatever she was about to hear. Leaning forward and putting his hand to the side of his mouth, Joseph began to whisper conspiratorially into Weiss's ear, explaining what exactly it was that he had in mind.

"You want to _what!?"_ Weiss exclaimed indignantly, recoiling back and doing her damndest to make sure her voice didn't rise above a shrill whisper despite her shock.

"Don't give me that look you hypocrite! Besides, it'll be loads of fun!" Joseph argued indignantly, his first sentence doubling Weiss's own indignance.

" _How_ in that demented and ass-backwards mind of yours am I a hypocrite in this situation right now!?" The heiress demanded heatedly, completely unaware of what Joseph was referring to.

"Well I dunno, maybe the fact that a few weeks back, you, the rest of your team, and Jaune's merry band turned the mess hall into a war zone?" Joseph pointed out easily, letting out a dismissive huff as he did so.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, only to realize, with no small amount of trepidation, that she had no way to defend her involvement in that chaotic foodfight. As much as she hated to admit it, Joseph was spot-on in this case.

"I… only got involved in that mess because Nora can't aim properly to save her life," which made sense considering her long-range weapon form is a goddamn grenade launcher. "I only got caught up in all of that because of the heat of the moment. I see no reason why I should help you in causing trouble when my head's clear." Despite this, Weiss couldn't deny just how weak and flimsy her justifications were, something that Joseph took notice of and didn't hesitate to capitalize on.

"C'mon Weissy! Humor me here! You girls already made your mark on this place via that crazy food fight, and I wanna do something just as memorable! I wanna make sure that the name 'Joestar' echoes through this legendary establishment for generations to come!"

Weiss didn't respond immediately, Joseph knew he had to really seal the deal if he was gonna get her to cooperate. And so, with an earnest, pleading smile and his palms clamped together, he said on final thing. " _Pleaaaase?_ C'mon, it'll be awesome! And I _swear_ I won't bother you about stuff like this _ever again!_ "

That essentially translated to _'I won't bother you for a weak, tops._ ' but regardless, it was all enough to make Weiss cave. And so, with an annoyed sigh and a narrowed gaze directed towards Joseph, she provided an answer.

"If I get roped into whatever trouble you land in, I'll _triple_ the effects of the glyph, _got it?_ " Weiss threatened, jamming a finger at Joseph's broad chest.

"Might wanna play it safe there and quadruple it. I _did_ brush off the force required for atmospheric escape afterall~." Was the brunet's cheeky response, only for him to put his hands up in surrender when Weiss glared at him, an easy-going smile on his face. "I won't tell a soul. Scout's honor."

Weiss kept her glare on Joseph for another moment before she closed her eyes and let out a resigned sigh. "Let's just get this over with before the regret starts sinking in." Turning around towards the locker room to retrieve Myrenaster.

"No complaints here, Weissy~!" Joseph called after her before looking towards the hall's tall diving board with a smirk on his face.

 *****O*****

"Alright, Neptune, this is starting to get a little ridiculous. It's been almost an hour and you still haven't budged an inch from that spot." Sun groaned as he looked at his partner with exasperation, who was currently still leaning against the wall like all was right with the world. "Why… Why even bother coming around to the swimming hall if you aren't even gonna go in the water. _Hell,_ why even wear all that junk!?"

"Two reasons: First of all, everyone and their moms are hanging out here today and the thought of lying around our dorm room binging detective dramas would've been pretty pathetic. Secondly… better safe than sorry." Neptune replied with the utmost nonchalance before placing his goggles back on his forehead and giving Sun a look of irritation. "And can you _please_ not broadcast my… issue to the rest of the world? I'd prefer to keep that under wraps, thanks."

"Uh… Neptune? I kinda hate to say this, but Sun didn't need to say anything for us to realize you're afraid of water." Came the voice of Ruby. Turning towards the voice, the duo saw the silver-eyed girl along with Blake and Yang walking towards them. Neptune opened his mouth and raised an arm in protest, looking ready to heatedly retort, only to think on that statement for a moment, causing him to lower his arm and head in dejection.

"We all got our fears Neptune…" Blake said in what she hoped was a comforting manner. From there, the girls and the two members of Team SSSN talked about a variety of trivial matters for a bit till a sixth person joined the fray.

"Oh, hey Weiss. Where'd you run off to?" Yang greeted until she noticed the annoyed expression on the heiress's face and, even more peculiarly, Myrnaster in her right hand. "And uh… why do you have your sword?"

"...Because Joseph _somehow_ managed to convince me to do something I just know I'm going to regret." Weiss groaned, subsequently gaining the rest of the group's attention. Ruby was about to ask what exactly her partner was talking about until her gaze unconsciously followed where Weiss was looked and gazed upon a peculiar sight. Currently climbing up the 7 meter diving board was Joseph's bright red and white-striped form. Just as the Joestar reached the top of the diving board, everyone else seemed to notice as well.

"Oh this oughta be good. What'd he manage to rope you into?" Yang asked with an amused grin, causing Weiss to let out a huff of annoyance as she raised her blade, eyes still on the Joestar's broad form.

"Wait another moment and you're bound to find out." Weiss said with clear sarcasm as Joseph stood on the edge of the diving board. With a broad, cheeky smirk, Joseph looked towards Weiss and gave her a thumbs up, in turn causing the heiress to roll her eyes and gesture for him to get on with it.

Seeing no reason to keep a lady waiting, Joseph took several steps back before sprinting towards the edge of the board.

" _ **BANZAI~!"**_

And with that gleeful exclamation Joseph lept from the diving board and curled his knees up to his chest. With a sound of distaste, Weiss immediately followed up on this with a spin of her blade in the Joestar's direction, causing the crystal of gravity dust in her blade's chamber to start glowing and subsequently causing a glyph of the same color to appear just beneath him.

In that split second it appeared, Sun, Neptune, and the rest of Team RWBY expressions turned to ones of either utter shock or dawning horror, and just before all hell broke loose, Sun took that brief instance to properly verbalize what was about to ensue.

" _TIDAL WAAAAAAAVE!"_

And as if on cue, Joseph immediately shot down towards the pool with the force of a boulder… or, perhaps more appropriately, an atomic bomb that just fell from a bomber.

 _ ***SPLAAAAAAASH!***_

The result was as you likely expected. The moment Joseph's body dropped into that body of water, the force was so great that it sent practically all of the water out of the pool in one gigantic, all-encompassing wave. Neptune, who had a look of pure terror on his face, only had enough time to place his goggles on his eyes and exclaim ' _I told you it pays to be-!"_ before he, Sun, and Team RWBY were swept up in the wave.

And it wasn't just the group we were following either. As one could likely imagine, everyone else present in the swimming hall also got caught up in the explosion of water Joseph created. Those already in the pool looked either terrified or excited and eager to ride such an explosive water wave, those outside had much the same reaction, and of course, Ms. Goodwitch, who was still sitting up in her lifeguard post, could only grit her teeth in subdued fury before she and her post got swept up by the wave.

After a glorious moment of watery confusion, the water eventually began to subside, leaving the entire hall completely soaked and in utter disarray.

" _YOOO! That was AWESOME!"_ Yang gleefully exclaimed, soaked to the bone and currently hanging by the edge of one of the ceiling windows with one hand. Looking around, the voluptuous blonde noticed she wasn't the only one _hanging around (Ha! Another one for the books!)_ the ceiling windows. Across from her, similarly soaked and hanging upside-down via his tail, was Sun, who currently had his arms crossed and his soaked button-up shirt dangling downwards.

"So… was it good for you too?" Yang joked to her fellow blonde, and he couldn't help but smile wryly in response. (Was he smiling…? Oh yeah, he was. It was kind of hard to tell, considering he was upside-down and all.)

"I just got to ride a man-made wave so big, it left me and you dangling over this entire hall. It was nothing but good." Sun laughed, clearing having enjoyed himself just as much as Yang. However, one gaze cast to the destruction caused down below, caused a taken aback look to fall upon his face as he felt a sweatdrop run down his head. "...Still, I'm not too sure anyone else had such a fun time.

One look downwards was all it took for Yang to see what Sun was talking about. "Oh boy. JoJo's gonna be in for it now."

Back down on the ground level… things looked about as good as you'd expect. Everything, both students, seats, and various other appliances were scattered throughout the entire hall completely toppled over in addition to being completely soaked over. Ruby was currently trying feebly to claw herself out of a pile of lounge chairs and lifebuoys, Blake was currently lying prone in one of the hall's ground-level windows with everything from her waist-up hanging outside, giving any potentially lucky onlookers that weren't completely out of sorts a good look at her shapely rear, Weiss was currently haphazardly lying on one of the lounge chairs that miraculously remained upright, her beach skirt missing, and a deadpan, displeased look on her face before she spat out a mouth full of water. And as for Neptune...

"Ah god oh god oh god _why!?_ Please, I'll take death by… _any other means_ if I gotta! I'll take hole to the gut, torn in half, or a flaming arrow to the chest, _**JUST NOT DEATH BY WATER!"**_ Neptune flailed about desperately at the bottom of the pool… which was kind of a hard sight to watch considering he was currently desperately flailing about in water that was only a foot tall.

In essence, it didn't exactly paint a very flattering image.

In the very center of all this destruction, with his knees still up to his chest, was Joseph, who was currently sitting in the middle of the now-drained pool with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

 _ ***Fooo…***_

However, just when Joseph was about to get up and hopefully make a discreet exit before Ms. Goodwitch could recompose himself, all of the water that was scattered through the hall suddenly began to defy gravity and flow back into the pool, gradually filling it back up. In addition to this, all of the turned over and scattered furniture began to do much the same and moved back into it's proper positioning. By the time it was all over, the only things that were still turned over were the students, and Joseph (As well as one unfortunate Neptune) found himself floating in a once again full pool of water, the only evidence that such a destructive cannonball even happened being the various disoriented students.

This was all topped off by a bikini-clad Glynda Goodwitch standing on the edge of the pool and giving the floating Joestar a _very_ displeased look, slowly and deliberately smacking her riding crop against the palm of her hand as she glared at Joseph.

 _ **ゴ**_

 _ **ゴ**_

 _ **ゴ**_

 _ **ゴ**_

"U-Uh… wow! Didn't uh… Didn't realize I was so heavy! Never would've used that diving board if I knew!" Joseph laughed nervously, not at all liking the way Glynda was looking at him or the way she was handling that riding crop. After another moment of incredibly tense silence on the strict instructor's part, Joseph caved under her gaze and resorted to using a water-based version of his family's secret technique.

Which was desperately paddling towards the edge of the pool. So intimidated by Ms. Goodwitch's gaze, Joseph completely forgot that he could've made a much quicker exit by simply using his hamon to straight-up run.

Exhaling in clear irritation, Glynda began to follow after the fruitlessly fleeing Joestar… but not before using her telekinesis to pull the still-frantically trashing Neptune out of the water. The moment Neptune's feet touched solid ground, his panic immediately stopped before he pulled off his goggles and looked around with clear shock. As she passed by him, Glynda couldn't help but give the stunned young man a pat on his head.

"Do not think I didn't see that gravity glyph either Ms. Schnee." Glynda noted simply as she passed by Weiss, who was currently sitting on the lounge chair as she tried to reorient herself, only to groan in displeasure when she heard the blonde instructor.

"Of course you did." Weiss muttered before standing up and walking besides the instructor. Glynda raised a brow in curiosity at this, but said nothing as she continued towards the same side of the pool Joseph was desperately paddling towards. However, just as she was about to put the fear of god into Joseph, Weiss beat her to the punch.

" _ **!?" *Splash!***_

Just as Joseph reached the edge of the pool, the gravity glyph appeared beneath him once more. He only had enough time to widen his eyes before he sunk to the bottom of the pool like a rock.

"...Let him remain under there for a few seconds, Ms. Schnee." Was all Glynda had to say in response, her deadpan, displeased expression still eyeing Joseph's form under the water as he began to desperately flail about. In all honesty, it was too damn hot go through the process of distributing a proper punishment, so this would have to suffice. As for Ms. Schnee's role in this… well, she supposed she what she was doing now could work as proper penance and the like.

"Yes ma'am."

" _Hang on JoJo! We got ya!"_ Yang exclaimed as she and Sun dropped from the ceiling and back down to the pool, the two blondes wasting no time and diving under the water to help their frantically flailing friend out.

In essence, it was a hot, but at the same time fun and eventful day for the residents of Beacon Academy.

 *****O*****

 **This was incredibly hard for me to write. Just thought you should all know this ._.**

 **NGL, I kinda totally ship Sun and Ruby together.**

 **In any case, if I get the time, I might,** _ **might**_ **just make an omake uh… for this omake, detailing Velvet and Coco's appropriate reactions if they had been there at the time. If I can be bothered. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this fun little omake chapter. Next one will actually feature plot progression.**


End file.
